


My Red-haired wife from the North

by A921 (June921)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Imprisonment, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June921/pseuds/A921
Summary: What if Sansa Stark was the daughter of Rickard and Lyarra; whom was married off to Jaime Lannister to ease tensions. Their marriage ends briefly, and Sansa dies under mysterious circumstances; later Cersei convinces Robert to have Jaime reinstated in the King's guard. About a decade later, Jaime finds himself forced to think about his wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissy_Belle03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy_Belle03/gifts).



> I hope you like it, and I have some of you asking about Now, I will try to post a chapter by tomorrow night. grrm quotes used, don't know if this makes sense it's an idea I've has for a while. It's literally 1:57 am. Also the song that I listen to while writing this is called Angel by Finneas

"Kingslayer.... And what a King he was. To Aerys Targaryen, Second of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. And to the sword that opened his throat." 

Catelyn Stark stood straighter, her chin dipped down, and he could tell how quickly this woman was losing control over her cold facade. Ironically, he felt himself gain more power over the situation despite chained and sitting in his own piss and shit. 

“You are a man without honor,” she said coldly at him.

He felt himself smirk, and entertained by her stupid and dreamlike perceptions of the world, one where honorable men existed- like her husband. 

His smirk grew wider, “You know in way,” his tone grew impossibly smug, “ I have more honor than Ned Stark. I’ve never been with any other woman, but Cersei-” 

“Your wife,” Lady Stark interrupts, taking his pawn, him giving it to her without realizing, “She didn’t really perish in childbirth, did she?” 

Jaime feels his smirk slowly fall, and his mouth hanging open, desperate to find a rebuttal. 

Her eyes narrow, seeing that she has strike a chord with him. Jaime would rather not be reminded of his brief marriage, and focuses on his gaze on the form behind Catelyn Stark. 

Jaime isn’t sure if it’s a woman or a man at first, “Is that a woman?” 

She is very tall, muscular, and ungainly, with straw-colored hair and broad, coarse features. Her teeth are prominent and crooked, her mouth is wide, lips swollen, and her nose was oddly curved to the right. 

“Is that a woman,” Jaime’s smug was returning.

Lady Stark’s mouth grimace,” What happened to Sansa?”

“Where did you find this great beast,” Jaime continued. 

Catelyn bend down, and picked a large stone, examining it, and before he knew it, he felt throbbing pain spreading throughout his skull. He heard something crack, and tasted iron. 

“Ned begged Tywin for Sansa’s body, to bring her home,” Lady Stark whispered harshly, “But you refused. She was a child. She was kind, and faithful to her duty. She was Rickard’s daughter,through and through, despite reselming of the first men. She was good.”

Jaime’s smirk fell quicker, and her drooped his head like a wounded dog.  
“Did you kill her just as you killed the king? Just as you tried to kill my son, an innocent boy no less than ten; whom you left crippled.How fast did you break your vows to her?If the gods are just, you will be in the deepest in the seven hells.”

He heard footsteps one trudging and the other walking quietly away from them. 

“The messes you get yourself in,” He heard a familar voice, and he looked up, meeting the gaze of his red-haired wife sitting a few inches away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne and Jaime are captured by the Boltons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just testing the waters whether I want to make this into a whole plot.

Jaime tried to lean his aching back on the tree, trying to find any comfort. He could hear the Bolton bannermen getting drunker by the second. He felt his eyes drooping involuntary, but the strong grip on his arm caused him to jerk wide awake, it was her. Her hair was a rich autumn auburn, her eyes a deep blue,honest eyes, but Jaime always pictured her with _ that look. Grief. _ Grief had given her a haunted, vulnerable look, the one he became fascinated with. 

She didn’t say anything, but nodded in the direction of the Boltons, when Jaime turned to see what she looking, he saw Locke and some of his men coming nearer; specifically towards the wench. Jaime’s eyes followed the men, and he sat straighter. 

“I’ll take the big bitch first, she’s good, and wet. You lot can finish her off,” Locke rasped, and his men began to untie her chains. The color quickly drained from Brienne’s face, “My lord-” 

Sansa gripped his left arm tighter, “Jaime,” her worried clear in her voice. Jaime didn’t react, but looked as the bannermen spit, beat, and pulled Brienne into their camp. She started to scream, it was piercing, which caused Jaime to look down. The screaming continued, clearly afraid, but not the scream of someone paralyzed in fear, but using every inch of fear to attack. 

“Please,” she begged, Sansa gripped his chin, and forced him to look. 

Locke was still standing near him. Jaime didn’t care for this woman, he shouldn’t be helping her, he was her prisoner. He tried to pull his head down, but Sansa held his chin, making Jaime witness Brienne’s beating,” You’ve done many wicked things,” Sansa said harshly in his ear, “You’ll always feel regret for every single one. It eats you alive, you’ll pretend it doesn’t, but it does. You see it. You see it in the greys in your hair, in your dreams, in your memories. If you let this happen, you’ll add more to the regret you feel, it’s already manifiested into me. You should be grateful to old gods, it’s me.Who else needs to plague you, Jaime?” 

“You know who she is, don’t you,” Jaime began. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know by now that I don't write in a organized timeline, so this scene is before Jaime is captured. It's actually when he confronts Ned Stark after Tyrion is taken prisoner by Catelyn

“Such a small pack of wolves,” Jaime said mockingly as he got off his horse, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword. He glanced at his men surrounding the whore house, got a glimpse of red hair. “What are you doing,” She questioned, but she wasn’t looking at him. She was chewing her lower lip, looking at her brother with concern written on her face. She looked human. 

“Stay back sir, this is the hand of the king,” the Steward interrupted Jaime’s trance. 

Jaime’s gaze focus on the Stark’s hardened expression, “ Was hand of the king,” He corrected, now I’m not really sure what he is.” 

Jaime felt a tug on his sleeve, “Jaime, his children are in King’s Landing, do you have any idea what might happen if you kill him or take him prisoner.” 

Jaime brushed off his sleeve,” He is somewhere very far away-”

Lord Baelish came out of the brothel, his clothing loose, trying to feel what it was like to a man, something he obviously wasn’t, “ What’s the meaning of this Lannister-” 

Ned Stark stopped Baelish by stetching out his arm, pushing back. 

Jaime rested his weight on one leg, “ I’m looking for my brother,” he his tone smug. 

“He was looking for his sister,” he heard her behind him, “ Where is she, Jaime,” she said plainly, but sounding courteous. 

He ignored it, “ You remember my brother, don’t you, Lord Stark. Blond, quick tongue-” 

“Do you remember his sister, Jaime?”

He continued to ignore it, Ned Stark’s face was hardened, but concern was slowly creeping on his face as he looked around him, surrounded by soldiers, “ I remember him,” he answered plainly. 

“Seems he had some trouble on the road,” Jaime responded, inching closer to one Stark, farther away from one who haunted his being. He glanced behind him, and only saw his men and the Stark and his pack. One Stark was enough, he thought thankfully. “You woudn’t know what happened to him, would you?” 

“He was taken at my command,” Lord Stark answered him, his hand shifting to rest on his pommel,” To answer for his crimes.” 

“Your crime,” he heard her in his head, he couldn’t see her, but hear her. He grinded his teeth together, and pulled out his sword. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned Stark kneeled on the floor, grunting in pain, his body shaking because of the pressure his hand was causing his knee, Jaime inched closer. 

“Jaime,” he felt her hand on top of his, he gripped his sword, “It isn’t a fair fight, we both know how little honor you have, but you’re not a coward. If you kill him now, then you’ll never see Tyrion, again. Do you hear me, Lady Catelyn would have his head on a spike the second she heard the murder of her husband.”

He moved closer to Ned Stark, “ Jaime,” she commanded, and his gaze shifted from the Stark to one of men.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime arrives to King's Landing

Jaime stripped himself of his clothes, and stepped into the basin of water, groaning as he felt the hot water. He watched the water become murky, and grains of dirt swam around him. He leaned his head against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes. He ran his left hand, his only hand, through his hair, it felt coarse and he could feel chunks of grime coming out. He held his breath, and ducked his head under the water, when he came up he rubbed his eyes, and saw her sitting near the window with her knees tucked in, and simply looking out. Her hair was fashioned in a northern styles, laying in loose waves expect two braids that pulled it away from her face, her dress was simple silk blue. 

“You should eat,” She said plainly, but she still continued to look out the window, “You look gaunt.” 

He never spoke to her, because he wasn’t mad, he knew she wasn’t truly there. But she looked alive, acted like it, but he couldn’t resist a snide comment, “ Courserty of your nephew and his bannermen.” 

She turned from the window, and looked at him with an expression of surprise, but she quickly returned to her cool facade, resembling more of his red-haired wife, “What are you going to do now,” she walked over to him. 

“Do as you said have a warm meal.” 

She rolled her eyes, and sat on the corner of his bed, “I’m talking about your oath.” 

“Their mother is dead-” 

“Brienne isn’t, she’ll go looking for the Stark children. Without the support of the Stark house, she has nothing.” 

“What are you suggesting,” he asked sinking deeper into the basin, closing his eyes. Maybe she’ll go away. 

“If you aren’t going to honor your oath, at least supply her,” Sansa responded. 

He felt her hand on his right arm, and he jolted, causing the water to swoosh, and splash outside the basin; gripping her hand,” What are you doing?” 

“Don’t act as if I’ve never seen you naked,” she scolded, and he let go of her hand. 

She touched his right arm again, and pulled on it. He watched her intently as she smoothed her hand over the droplets of water, and when she reached the end, she studied the pink flesh.

“Disgusting, isn’t it,” He said bitterly.

She looked up, and met his gaze, your eyes were glassed over. It shocked him, she never showed any ounce of emotion,but her voice shook as she spoke,” I’m sorry.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Sansa are living at Casterly Rock.

Jaime was back in the throne room, and Aerys began to shout, “Burn them all, burn them all.” 

Jaime tried to cover his ears, but the shouting got louder, and Aerys was no longer human but a true dragon, bending its neck down,facing Jaime, its eyes a vibrant red and his mouth opened slowly and showing its teeth which reslembed thousands of golden sharpened sword; in the back of its throat a flame began. “Burn them all,” Jaime heard before the flame swallowed him whole. 

Jaime jolted himself awake, he was sweating profusely, he gripped his sheets. His heart was pounding with all adrenaline rush, that it seemed it might explode. He tried to remind himself where he was- he was in Casterly Rock, he could hear the waves, he was safe. His breath was harsh, his throat was dry-parched. He pushed his sheets off his bed, and walked towards the door, having in mind to go to kitchens for a drink of water, hoping to pacify himself. He slipped on a pair of trousers and walked through the halls, but stopped at the corner when he saw a cloaked figure. 

They were dressed in black, a hood over their head, they looked around before bending down to the manhole cover, then they took it off as quietly and slowly as possible. They had their back to Jaime, and they stepped into the sewers, and reached for the cover, their hood slipped off, and auburn hair spilled out.  _ His wife.  _

The thought of having a wife feels foreign to him, despite having been married for more than two moons. He has no interest in her, neither does she in him, it was perfectly clear when both had their backs to each other in  _ their chambers _ , sitting in silence, her hatred so evident that he could feel it in the air. They barely saw each other, he stayed on one side, and her the other. When they did see each other it was only at the dinner table. 

He stood at the corner, wondering what type of business would she have in the sewers. The thought of a Stark having a lover amused him for a moment, but then he doubted it and find himself bending down to remove the manhole. When he stepped down into the sewers, he felt shock creeping onto his face, their were torches, and the pathway clean and ready to be taken.As he continued to walk towards the direction where he heard footsteps, he found books and a cyvasse board and its pieces neatly on it board sprawled on the floor. As he went deeper in, his feet became soaked in puddles of water. The sewers tunneled out into the shallow part of the ocean, and before the ocean began, they were a pair of slippers sitting neatly on the ground.  _ Where had she gone? _

  
  


Jaime had never thought of finding himself knocking at his wife’s chamber. But after nights of watching her disappear beneath the sewers, his curiosity had gotten the better of him. When she opened the door, she was smiling brightly, but was looking below him. She soon met his gaze, but confusion was written on her face, “ I apologize, my lord. I thought you were Tyrion.Can I help you?”

“May I came in,” He said rather awkwardly. 

Her forehead creased, but she answer politely, “ Of course, my Lord,” she moved out of the doorway. He closed the door behind him, and he didn’t know exactly what to do next, and she stood there, holding her hands in front of her, not knowing what to do either. Soon enough they heard a knock at the door, and Sansa opened it. 

Tyrion entered, “ Sansa, I brought the book I was telling you about the other day.” 

When Tyrion saw Jaime, he had a similar face to Sansa, knowing how both spouses never spoke of or to each other. “Jaime, “ he greeted simply. 

“May I help you with something,” Sansa asked Jaime. 

He looked towards Tyrion, wondering if he should ask Sansa about it in front of him, but then who would Tyrion have to tell. 

“I wanted to ask you about something I saw the other night,” Jaime said. 

She nodded to continue on. 

“What do you do beneath the sewers?” 

“Excuse me, my lord,” Sansa had a confused smile on her face. 

“We play cyvasse,” Tyrion answered, “ But what were you doing there at night?” 

“You must be mistaken,-”

“Jaime.” 

“You must be mistaken, Jaime. We only go down there during the day. “ 

He knew sge was playing foolish, but why would he be interested in what she would do, “Tyrion, how come you’ve never told me about the sewers?”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime heading to Winterfell

“It’s getting dark.You’re shivering. ” he heard her, and felt her arms tighten around his waist as he rode slightly faster. “There might be an inn nearby on the east.” 

He hadn’t seen or heard her for months, after his argument with Cersei, he went to his room, unsure of what to do. It was bewildering when he saw her standing in his room, she was ushering him to go north. He felt her hand grab his wrist, and tugged him towards where the stables where,” You made a promise,” She said. 

She felt human rather than a memory of a person, along the journey, he found himself talking to her again. Her touches felt real, her facial expressions were more vivid. 

“Pull your hood up,” She reminded him before entering the inn. The temperature was vastly different from the outside environment, it was warm, being kept comfortable by the burning furnace, and Jaime felt his shoulders loosen. The innkeeper eyed him suspiciously, but accepted his golden dragon, and gave him a key in exchange. 

When he arrived to his room, Sansa was sitting on the corner of the bed, and nodded towards the basin full of water. 

Jaime stripped himself of his clothes, and got into the basin, “How long to Winterfell,” he asked. 

“A day more,” She answered, she peered through the curtains. 

“The innkeeper was only suspicious because I looked like a rogue, but I paid her in a golden dragon,” He said, seeing as she was worried. “ How can you be worried when you’re..,” He didn’t know how to say it. 

“Dead,” she responded, she arched an eyebrow, “Because I’ve been stuck with you since, and I’m not sure what happens after this.” 

“Where did you go for all those months?”

He was wondering if he was beginning to go mad, he was talking to someone who wasn’t there, Jaime didn’t believe in any gods,or demons, but then again he was going north to fight the unliving. Perhaps he was going mad with the thought of loneliness, he didn’t really have anyone. 

She said as she sat on the corner of the makeshift bed, meeting his gaze,” Spending time in your memories.”

He leaned his head against the bath, but continued meeting her gaze, “What do you mean?”

“Living the same thing over and over again, because when you don’t experience anything new, that’s all left to do.” 

“And what did you relive,” he questioned. 

Her eyes darkened, but she looked away,” It doesn’t matter.You should get some rest.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime stood hidden behind the corner of the wall, as he watched Sansa go beneath the sewers. He waited for some time to pass, and then picked up the manhole cover, and went in. He knew she was lying when he had asked her earlier, but why? Why did he care enough to know why she was going late at night, it was probably to his lack of sleep. He did not care for his wife, but his curiosity was getting the best of him. He could hear her footsteps down the pathway, and he fastened his pace. He shifted to the wall, as he watched her take off her slippers, he got a glimpse of her clothing beneath the cloak. Was she wearing breeches? Sansa rolled up her pants as she stepped into the water, and moved to her right, soon she disappeared from his view. 

Jaime took up his boots, and held them as he trudged through the shallow waters. Soon, she came into view, and she was digging behind a rock, and withdrew a pair of boots. After putting on her boots, she pulled her hood up and walked up the hill, which led to the city. 

Jaime followed slowly after her, but Lannisport was buzzing with crowds, smoke burnt his nostrils, and the overwhelming chatter of local vendors, causing him to lose sight of her again. He look in all directions for red hair, but he couldn’t find her anywhere. He wandered the streets of Lannisport aimlessly, when he was a child he always thought of the city calm like a milkmaid, with fresh and earthy scents; but at night whores roamed the streets, strange merchants yelled at passersby, and grunting could be heard in the dark alleys. She shouldn’t be here. 

He continued to go deeper in the city, hoping to find her. Finally, he spotted red hair, and rushed to her, but when he grabbed her shoulder, it wasn’t her. 

“Hoping to buy me for the night,boy” a woman with smeared kohl around her eyes, scantily dressed asks him, and holds his wrist. 

He pulls away in disgust, and passes by her. Jaime spends more time roaming the city, but it’s hopeless. The only things opened are brothels and tarvens, and he can’t picture her at either. He hesitantly decides to return home, but on his way climbing down the hill, his mind creates thousands of horrible scenarios. But she’s being doing this for nights. 

He decides to wait for her where the sewer tunnels out to the shallow waters of the Sunset Sea, night begins to turn into day, and she hasn’t arived. Maybe, she returned earlier. 

He stands up, and is about to start walking to where the manhole cover is located, but hearing the splashing of water causes him to stop and turn. 

She notices him, and freezes, eyes widening. Her hair sticks to her forehead, and the end of cloak is floating above the water. They stay there staring at each other, both with questions of their own, but Jaime turns to walk inside.


	8. Chapter 8

She still peering through the curtains by the time he pulls himself under the covers. Her hair is pulled loosely into a braid, and the ends of her black cloak spilling onto the floor. “Sansa,” he calls to her. He has never called her by her name, and she looks confused by the sound of her own name. She rests her hand on the window stool, “You should sleep.”  
She turns her back to the window again, “It may be my last night, I rather not waste it on sleep.” 

“Don’t say such things,” She says quietly, “Lady Brienne will be there.” 

She sounds bitter when she says Brienne’s name, and he sits against the headboard,” Now get some rest.” 

It’s in his nature to jest, and when he hears bitterness leaking into her voice, he can’t help, but take a jab,” You sound awfully bitter when you said Brienne’s name.”

She doesn’t say anything, but closes the curtains shut, she clenches them tight. 

“Do you not like Brienne? I know she isn’t lovely to look at, but she values honor more than anything, don’t you value honor. Both of you drive me insane with the concept of honor that and honor this, it’s quite stupid.” 

Sansa still has her back to him, and the candle goes out, and the room suddenly becomes cold,” You’re in love with her.” 

Her statement catches him off guard,” I realized it, when you saw her in the Dragon Pit. I saw the way you looked at her, I felt what you felt, Jaime. Even, Cersei realized it.”

She smoothes her hand down the curtains,” Jaime, I rather be in the deepest seven hells than be with you.” 

Jaime felt knots in his stomach, she turned away from the window and comes near to the corner of his bed. He couldn’t see her, but only the outline of her form,and he soon feels her weight on the makeshift bed. “When we were married, I didn’t think I could ever love you,” her voice comes a whisper, as if she’s telling him an intimate secret. “But I stupidly did,” She lets out a sarcastic laugh, and Jaime shivers. 

“After everything you’ve done, I still love you. I want you to be happy. I want you more than anything despite knowing every horrible thing. It feels like I’m dying with you, as though death is never coming. There’s nothing left for me to experience, expect relive and relive, and relive. I think about the children I’ll never have. I think about the future we’ll never had. When I look at you all I feel is misery. Because I’m with you, but I can’t have you in either life or death. I’ve always wanted for you to be happy no matter what pain it caused. I always wanted to keep you safe. I’ve done all I can, but you won’t ever love me. It feels like a bitter joke.”

He heard a short intake of breath, then a great sob escaped her, and she covered her face with shaking hands. 

Jaime doesn’t know what to do, but he pushes the covers aside and wraps his arm around her, and runs his fingers through her hair. Her body trembles, and he can feel her clenching her fists. He’s never held her, but she feels cold. 

He doesn’t see her the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

“Tyrion,your name day is coming soon,” Kevan says while swiveling his goblet of wine, “Have you decided what you wanted?” 

Tyrion tapped his spoon against his bottom lip, “I don’t know yet.” 

Jaime sat across from his wife, who chewed her food quietly, and seem to be in her own world. Neither of them had discussed what had happened this morning, he was a little surprised that she did not try to explain herself to him. His uncle arrived early in the morning, since Tyrion’s name day was a few days away, while their father had chosen to remain in King’s Landing. Jaime felt anger creeping when they had received Tywin’s raven; claiming to staying to support Cersei’s role as queen. Cersei and him had not talked since the morning of her wedding, she was angry at him for being weak and marrying himself, despite being forced to. 

“Lady Sansa,” Kevan had called. 

“Yes, my Lord,” She looked up to meet his eyes, she smiled politely. 

“Kevan, please,” the portly man returned her smile, “How are you fitting into Casterly Rock?” 

“Very well, thank you for asking,” Sansa responded.

“Vastly different from the north,” Kevan continued. 

“I see the sun more often,” she answered. 

Kevan let out a small chuckle. 

Cersei had told him that Sansa was simple like most northerns, that father had picked her because she would follow orders blindly. Now, he isn’t sure after seeing how she escapes to the city and how easily Uncle Kevan is charmed by her.

“Jaime,” his uncle called, “ You’re awfully quiet. “ 

“My apologies,” he said plainly while he played with his food. He could feel his Uncle's stare on him, trying to force the boy, who was excited about tales about knights, or eager to tell him about his training; but Jaime was no longer a boy. 

“I was just telling Sansa about Lannisport, I’m surprised you haven’t taken her down there,” Kevan said, raising his eyebrows almost to his balding hairline. 

Jaime looked across from him, and Sansa met his stare, “Such a shame on my part, Uncle,” sarcasm was leaking in his voice, “Maybe, we’ll go tomorrow.” 

Sansa smiled, but it didn’t meet her eyes, “ I’ll like that, my Lord.” 

“Lady Sansa, must you be so courteous with your husband,” Kevan said with an exaggerated tone of shock, “ I was around your age when I married Dorna. “ He sighed, “ These are your golden years, full of much bliss.” 

Jaime couldn’t help roll his eyes, his marriage was forced, not wanted. It was never going to be blissful, it was going to be a misery. He was being forced to bed a woman that he didn’t love. To live with her, to have children with her, to be stuck with her till the end of his days. 

“I’ve decided what I wanted,” Tyrion chimed in. 

Jaime was grateful that Tyrion had interrupted Kevan’s speech about his ‘blissful years.’

“And what is it,” Kevan asked. 

“A dragon,”Tyrion said excitedly. 

“A dragon,” Kevan gasped, “ I don’t know how I’ll get a hold of one.” 

Tyrion pouted, “ It doesn’t have to be a big one.I would like the dragon no matter what size.” 

Later that night, he hears a knock at the door adjoining her rooms with his. He feels a tug on his lips, his hand sits still on the knob, and decides to let her wait; trying to test how courteous she truly is.She knocks again gently, then again after a minute passes,and again, and again. He chuckles, and she must hear it because she knocks harsher. 

“Careful, my lady,” He says as he opens the door, she had redness in her cheeks, “ You wouldn’t want to cut your pretty knuckles.” 

Sansa blushes harder, and he swears he see her left eye twitch. 

“My Lord,” trying to maintain her cool facade,” There is a guard outside my door.” 

“Yes, what about it,” He says as he leaned against his door frame.   
She tugs at her skirt, “ I don’t understand why there is a guard standing at my door. My previous nights staying here, there has never been a guard standing watch.” 

“It has come to my attention, Lady Lannister,” he notices that she flinches when he calls her by her proper title, “ Ther has been a person coming and going through the sewers.You can imagine the type of danger and risk it can cause,” his head leans to the right to meet her gaze. He doesn’t find annoyance in her expression, neither anger, but she remains composed as the perfect lady. 

“Understood, Goodnight, my Lord.”


	10. The End

Jaime finds himself staring at Brienne across the bed. He isn’t sure what he feels, he sits up on the bed, trying to remain as quiet as possible. He decides to dress himself, and as he’s about to go out the door, he quickly glances at her sleeping form. 

He hugged himself tightly as he wanders through the Winterfell courtfield, he isn’t sure of anything at the moment. His feet trudged through the snow, and he looks at the leaves belonging to weirwood trees creating a disorganized path to the godswood, where his wife sits in the snow with closed eyes. 

“Sansa,” he calls out to her, but she doesn’t react. He hadn’t seen her in days. “Even prideful in death,” he says. He shivers as he gets nearer to her. The red leaves of the weirwood were a blaze of flame among the green. It was the embodiment of the Stark house, Jaime thought. Stark's wood, Stark's castle, Stark's gods. This is her place, not mine.

But he continues to get nearer to her, despite the gloomy feeling that surrounds it and how it seems to be trying to freeze him to death. His teeth began to chatter. He gets on his knees, and feels the snow dampening his breeches. “Do you remember that I had a weirwood planted in my mother’s garden,” he says through his chattering teeth. “ I had it planted so you wouldn’t feel the need to escape the rock during the night. “

She doesn’t answer him, and doesn’t look at him, but he continues speaking. “You were happy when I told you I had brought it near you, where you could see it from your balcony.” 

He hugs his cloak around him, and rubs his hands together, “ I had never seen you smile till that day.” 

“You would spend most of your days there,” He continued, “ It reminded you of the north.Of home, of your mother and father.You told me that you siblings were never quite interested in praying in the godswood.” 

“Sansa,” he pleads, but when he reaches for her, he hears his name called. 

“Jaime? What the fuck are you doing,” He turns and see Tyrion with a concerned face. Jaime looks back, and she’s gone.

Tyrion adds more wood to the furance, then passes Jaime spiced ale, “What in fuck’s sake where you doing in the godwoods.” 

Jaime gulps the ale, then gets closer to the burning fire,” You wouldn’t understand.” 

“I think-” 

Jaime interrupts Tyrion,” Listen to me very carefully, if your queen decides to kill me-” 

“Jaime, I wouldn’t-” 

“I said listen carefully, if I die. I need you to have Sansa’s body buried in the Winterfell, where she belongs.” 

Tyrion's looks at his brother, with concern and confusion written on his face,and sits near Jaime,” Jaime, the sept-”

“She wasn’t buried at the sept, I had her buried near the weirwood tree in mother’s garden.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you would like to send any prompts to me, I would so ever grateful.  
> https://its-angel921.tumblr.com


End file.
